


Blaze

by solkissed



Series: solkissed's idea bank [9]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkissed/pseuds/solkissed
Summary: Not one of them look back. The bright orange light and crackling wood were enough.
Series: solkissed's idea bank [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781689
Kudos: 6





	Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by nostalgic night MV, camellia by pentagon, farewell + time of sorrow by victon
> 
> [i started five scenes for this au, this is the first one i was satisfied with. i'll post the other scenes if i finish them.]

Seungsik and Hanse sit Sejun against a tree. Sejun is wheezing and coughing as Hanse kneels beside him. Seungsik sees the younger pulling bottles out of his pouch before he looks back to their blazing house. Seungsik notices movement near the front entryway. Subin runs out, his arm covering the lower half of his face. Seungsik meets him at the bottom of the porch stairs and guides their youngest to the other pair. Subin grips Seungsik's arm.

"Hyung," he coughs, "Chan-hyung and Seungwoo-hyung."

Seungsik nods and leaves the trio with, "Hanse, you're in charge."

Seungsik raises his shirt collar to cover his nose and hunches his back to stay low. He lowers the collar to call out for his friends before placing it back and treading on. He takes glances into the rooms that he passes, calling out every other step. He hears the ceiling moan but he doesn't stop, instead hurrying his pace. He finds them in the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Something was wrong, he could feel it when he sees Chan standing a few paces from Seungwoo. He grabs Chan's bicep.

"What are you doing? We have to get out," Seungsik yells through the raging inferno surrounding them. He's about to go to Seungwoo when Chan hold him back. Seungsik looks at him incredulously.

"Oh, another one?"

Seungsik feels his blood run cold. He looks back towards Seungwoo - at least he looks like Seungwoo. Except for the ebony sclera and ruby irises. Except for the green veins on his neck and lower jaw. Except for the raspy voice that came out of his mouth.

Chan pulls him back and it takes him a second to catch on. They both sprint away. They just pass the dining room when burning debris falls and blocks their path. Seungsik curses. He and Chan turn back to look for an alternative exit. Chan notices a hole on one side of the dining room. He tugs Seungsik but promptly stops when the floor gives at the door frame.

"No where to run."

They turn to see Seungwoo rounding the corner. The veins have spread, now reaching his right eye. Seungsik notices a liquid dripping at his side; he gasps, realizing it was blood. Seungwoo's hand is bleeding from the broken glass he's holding. Seungsik and Chan know, now there's only one way out. Chan lunges first, Seungsik following a moment after. Seungwoo may be the strongest in their coven, but surely, they have a fighting chance with two against one.

Chan dodges when he's a foot away from Seungwoo, hoping Seungsik could catch him off-guard. Seungsik grabs at Seungwoo's arm, the one holding the broken glass. He moves quickly behind Seungwoo, brandishing a small dagger against his neck. Chan pulls out a paper seal and begins chanting. Seungwoo and Seungsik struggle to gain or keep the upper hand.

"Chan-"

"Seungsikie."

Seungsik feels his chest tighten. This is their Seungwoo-hyung, nice, caring, weird Seungwoo-hyung. How did they end up like this.

Before Chan can finish the incantation, Seungsik and Chan are thrown back by a strong force. Seungwoo dashes towards Chan but the latter was quick to roll away. Seungsik stands and run between them, dagger in hand. The roof moans again, and it's getting louder. Seungsik notices some of the fallen debris blocking the foyer had been blown away, leaving a small enough gap to go through. Seungsik subtly pushes Chan towards it as he speaks to Seungwoo.

"Hyung, I know you in there," Seungsik swallows to keep his throat from drying any more that it already is. "You're the strongest witch between us. I know you can push this demon out." Seungsik's not really sure. They've never encountered a demon as powerful as this one. It's the first time one of them had been possessed. And not just one of them, the most experienced and powerful. And yet, Seungsik tries to get through. Seungwoo stands still, hair covering his eyes. Chan is now waiting on the other side of the debris for Seungsik. He can faintly hear his name being called.

"Seungsikie."

"Hyung?"

Seungsik reaches out with his free hand. Before he can take a step, Seungwoo groans and falls to his knees.

"You need to leave," Seungwoo faintly pleads. Seungsik shakes his head and steps forward. "Sik-ah, you need to take care of them." Seungwoo looks up, surprising Seungsik. His left eye is back to normal but the veins are slowly inching past his nose bridge.

"Hyung, we can-"

Seungwoo lets out a guttural screech, making Seungsik and Chan cover their ears. Seungwoo's voice changes again, spewing words neither can understand. Seungwoo tries to stand up but before he could, he stabs the broken glass on his inner thigh. Seungsik tears up at the sight, his hyung in a frail position, bleeding profusely.

"Go to Hongseok," Seungwoo grits out, "he'll keep you safe."

Seungsik freezes when Seungwoo gives him a broken smile. Seungsik's tears fall before he runs out with Chan. They gather the rest before telling them where they should go. Chan pulls Sejun onto his back, Hanse behind them to watch over his injured hyung. Subin opens his mouth but closes it immediately when he sees Seungsik's tears. He bites his lips and pulls his hyung along. Not one of them look back. The bright orange light and crackling wood were enough.


End file.
